


Eternity

by showhoe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Lots of things, M/M, Smut, dont hurt me pls, i'll fully tag this later lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhoe/pseuds/showhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A WonTaek one shot booklet.</p><p>Prompts [OPEN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

“Kim Wonshik, I swear to fucking god. If you take one more step…” Jung Taekwoon hisses, bitter tears in his eyes. The younger black haired man freezes, Taekwoon never swears unless he’s pushed to his very edge. 

“Woonie,” Wonshik starts, his eyes starting to blur, he’s hysteric, Wonshik never meant for this to happen. He never meant for him to ever lose Taekwoon. Yet, here he was now, on the very verge of losing him. The black haired male whimpers as he talks again, “I never-” 

Taekwoon cuts Wonshik off, “I can’t do this anymore.” The blond makes wide hand gestures and points to the two of them, “Whatever this relationship was, it clearly isn’t anymore and I’m not sticking around for the end. I’m leaving now.” Wonshik swears he hears the older male’s voice crack somewhere. 

He’s desperate. Desperate. He reaches out for Taekwoon, hysteric words falling out of his mouth, “No. No. We can fix this. I swear, Taekwoon, I’ll do anything. I’ll fix this.” 

The elder’s face turns to the side, his hair obscuring his eyes, Wonshik desperate tries to focus on Taekwoon through his tears. He hears sniffle and his hand immediately goes out for the blond. He stops when Taekwoon yells again, “Don’t touch me.” there’s a heavy silence, “Please.” 

Wonshik’s heart crumbles and somehow he knows it’s over. His life with Taekwoon is over. “Taekwoon.” he says the elder’s name as if he’s telling Taekwoon he loves him. 

“Wonshik, if you’ll do anything for me… Please let me go. Move on. Find someone else that makes you happy.” Taekwoon finally faces him again and Wonshik has never seen a sight as beautiful and as heart breaking as this. Taekwoon’s eyes are watering and there are tears trailing down his face, his cheeks are flushed with a sadness and his eyes flare with love and remorse. But… But, what Wonshik notices most of all is Taekwoon’s gentle smile. The smile he always shows after he tells Wonshik he loves him. 

The younger male is speechless, the tears that already fall, multiply tenfold and his knees give out from underneath him. A choked sob rips from his throat and the finality of their relationship hits Wonshik. A gentle hand caresses his cheek, and Wonshik immediately leans into the touch, following Taekwoon’s warmth. “D-don’t leave. Please. I don’t want to let you go.” Wonshik closes his eyes as Taekwoon’s soft lips touch his forehead and a part of him dies. 

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon murmurs as he pulls away, Wonshik blinks wearily up at the older blond, “I love you. I really do Wonshik.” 

With that he watches as Jung Taekwoon walks out of his life. Wonshik closes his eyes again and counts to ten, hoping that this was all a bad dream, that Taekwoon would come back. A shudder wracks Wonshik’s body as he opens his eyes to a dark empty room and silence.


	2. request from NicxStarlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from NicxStarlight  
> so many sex songs inspired this shit  
> took most of the smut of this from my speechless sugamon fic bruh. it aint the same smut tho, just similar and restructured to fit this storyline  
> ...  
> WARNINGS: SOMEWHAT KINKY SHIT BELOW IF THIS IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, COFFEE, WATER, ETC. I KINDLY SUGGEST YOU FUCK OFF. like i dont mean bad man but i dont wanna get reported for this being smut or anything. i gave you a warning so don't blame me for offending you with anything. these are not actual characterisations of real people as well and these are merely fantasies and thoughts.

Hakyeon nudges Jung Taekwoon in the side. The slightly younger male eyes the leader and mouths, ' what?'  Hakyeon motions slightly to Wonshik with his nose. Taekwoon ignores the gesture and decides to look else where, he was not pleased with Wonshik right now. So Taekwoon had made the childish decision to ignore the younger. 

"You have to talk to him..." Hakyeon sighs, "The problem won't be fixed just by ignoring Wonshik." 

"I know." the black haired man hisses, annoyed. 

"Well now's a good time to talk." the leader insists and gently nudges Taekwoon. The younger is stubborn though, he refuse to talk unless Wonshik comes to him and so that's what he tells Hakyeon. "Absolutely not!" he screeches and that grabs the attention of the rest of the members. 

Taekwoon sees Wonshik come over and before he knows it, Taekwoon is up and leaving but a firm hand grabs Taekwoon's wrist and he sees Hakyeon pull him back down. The glare Hakyeon shoots him is one of disappointment and Taekwoon only feels slightly bad. 

"You two better talk it out!" Hakyeon hisses and stands up, leaving the two alone and Hakyeon takes the other members out along with him.  Taekwoon still avoids Wonshik's eyes and flinches a little when Wonshik tries to hold his hand. 

"Woonie..." the younger starts and Taekwoon can feel the intensity of Wonshik's stare. "I'm sorry." Wonshik's voice is a little shaky and Taekwoon can't help but look up into Wonshik's eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I didn't mean to imply that I wanted to end our relationship." 

Taekwoon feels his eyes welling up with tears as he recalls the fight they had last week. It was about their relationship and how Wonshik felt like he was holding Taekwoon back and how maybe,  maybe  they should stop it for the sake of Taekwoon's career. The older had then gotten mad and started crying because Wonshik was letting go of their relationship so easily.

There had been countless apologises following that but Taekwoon had ignored them completely and stormed out of the room. He was hurt, Wonshik dragged him down in no way, if anything it was Taekwoon dragging the younger down. He was older than Wonshik by nearly four years and it wasn't fair that Wonshik had to spend his time with someone older and a complete opposite to him. It wasn't fair on Wonshik. 

"No..." Taekwoon coughs, "If anything I should be sorry." 

"Wh-"

"Wonshik, I'm the one dragging you down... If anything, I should be the one letting go of you so you can continue living your youth properly."

"Taekwoon." Wonshik stares at him with sad eyes, "We don't really have much of an age gap. I didn't know you felt this way. I should have been more attentive." The younger starts rambling but he soon cuts himself off as he looks back at Taekwoon. "I love you. I really do. I don't want to break up." 

A loud sob fills the room and immediately the younger has the older man in his arms. Wonshik whispers sweet nothings in Taekwoon's ears to calm him down. Loud, hiccuping sobs are the only noises that can be heard in the room for nearly ten minutes. 

When the older stops crying and pulls away, Wonshik places a soft kiss on Taekwoon's lips. A sign that they're both going to be alright and they're going to take care of each other. Wonshik is smiling softly at Taekwoon when he pulls away and the older smiles back as well. Then he pulls the younger in for a heavy kiss. 

...

Taekwoon's eyes - though still red rimmed and teary - are shinning excitedly as he goes down on Wonshik. The younger exhales noisily when Taekwoon's tongue comes out and takes lick. A soft moan comes from the man licking the tip of Wonshik's dick and the sound goes straight to Wonshik's core. 

The black haired man slides back down to Wonshik's cock and takes it in his mouth and Wonshik grunts when he feels the back of Taekwoon's throat and the older hum around his cock. 

Wonshik knows Taekwoon doesn't have a goddamn fucking gag reflex from the only other time Taekwoon decided to give him head; but he doesn't know why he doesn't like giving head, because Taekwoon's fucking fantastic at it. 

Sometimes the younger wishes that the older man would give him more head. 

A moan makes it's way from Wonshik as he feels Taekwoon hollow his cheeks and lazily sucks him off. Wonshik swallows his spit when Taekwoon starts to use his tongue as well.  The room slowly fills up with downright filthy sucking noises as Taekwoon blows Wonshik, the older alternates between sucking up the pre cum that dribbles out of Wonshik's cock or he just licking Wonshik's dick. 

Wonshik is hoping that his cute boyfriend soon decides to deep throat him and Wonshik bites his lip at the thought.

Though the younger swears he nearly has a fucking heart attack when the man noses at his dick, when Taekwoon pulls back, there's pre cum on his cheeks and nose. The older's eyes are slightly glazed, and the younger thinks that his boyfriend looks really cute. 

As Taekwoon shoots him a somewhat innocent smile, Wonshik pulls Taekwoon up to his lips and aggressively kisses Taekwoon. The older man is still smiling cutely when Wonshik breaks the kiss and Wonshik gets a sudden urge to lick his pre cum off his boyfriend's face, and so he does. 

Wonshik can't help himself when he tentatively reaches out and pats Taekwoon's hair. When Taekwoon doesn't do anything except continuing to suck his dick, Wonshik's hand in Taekwoon's hair tightens. 

The man sucking him off turns his head up the slightest bit so that he can look Wonshik right in the eyes, Taekwoon slurps loudly as he makes eye contact and Wonshik swears that his hyung will be the death of him.  The older merely returns to sucking the bleached blond off as Wonshik curls his hand again in Taekwoon's dark hair. 

Wonshik watches in fascination as Taekwoon starts to take more of Wonshik's cock deeper into his mouth and starts to gently bite down, teeth scraping against the sensitive head of the younger's cock as Taekwoon brings his head back up.

The moment Taekwoon takes more than half of Wonshik's cock, the younger almost jumps out of his skin, because fuck yeah he was gonna get deep throated and Taekwoon has only ever once granted him this pleasure. 

When he feels the older take his head off again and blow on the head of his leaking cock head, his hand (still in Taekwoon's hair) clenches down hard enough that the other moans at the pain and shoots him faux glare somewhere between annoyed and amused. 

It takes about another fifteen minutes of sucking, licking, slurping and  deep throating Wonshik's dick for said man to cum and fill Taekwoon's mouth with his sperm. The man pulls his head off Wonshik's cock and looks him straight in the eyes. Taekwoon gives him a lazy, half wink and swallows the cum in his mouth. The older lets his tongue loll out after swallowing and lick the remnants of the cum from around his mouth. 

"Fuck." Wonshik swears as he pulls Taekwoon up again to kiss his boyfriend senseless.  

...

The sounds that fill Wonshik's ears when he thrusts into his slightly shorter boyfriend is a lewd squelch that turns his insides into mush and his visions short circuits. He growls whenever Taekwoon starts to stutter incoherently, it turned him on to unfathomable levels knowing that he'd made the Jung Taekwoon so desperate for him and the fact he held Taekwoon's heart; well that turned him into mush. 

Wonshik's hands tighten around Taekwoon's hips and Wonshik bites his lip as he removes one hand to run through his bleached locks. 

He gives a particularly hard thrust into Taekwoon's prostate the older sobs and shakes, letting a high, pitchy gasp fill the room. Taekwoon clenches around him again and  holy shit,  Wonshik tries not to cum but with a few more hard pushes, and more broken sentences from Taekwoon, Wonshik fills Taekwoon up, messing up his insides with cum. 

Wonshik's world goes silent and he tries to keep his balance. His eyes (that he didn't know he had even closed) flutter open weakly and his hearing returns; he gets his senses back in time to see and hear Taekwoon panting and practically sobbing Wonshik's name. 

Wonshik can see the males pale hands ripping into the bed sheets and the sight of Taekwoon all mused up is enough to make Wonshik hard again.  Wonshik thinks that Taekwoon's body is completely wrecked; the once pale and unmarred expanse is littered with bruises, bite marks and hickies are spread everywhere, his black hair is completely mused up. Taekwoon's thighs are the worst, marked to the point the insides are purple and there are cum trails dripping down his legs. 

His breathing is heavy and laboured as he moves his hips again, Wonshik feels somewhat broken after fucking into Taekwoon so many times, but he knows he's still got a lot more left to do with the older man. With a stuttered breath, Wonshik pulls out of Taekwoon and turns his boyfriend from his knees to his back. When he sees Taekwoon's face, Wonshik just about faints because holy mother of god. 

The usually pale Taekwoon is flushed pink and his face is completely blown with ecstasy and his eyes are blurred with tears as tear trails also run down his slightly squishy cheeks. Drool leaks out the sides of Taekwoon's mouth and the front of his body is also littered with love bites and bruises. 

...

"W onshik !"  Taekwoon's high voice reaches a devastating pitch as the younger fucks into him,  because  holy shit  Wonshik is a fucking sex god. " RIGHT  THEREEEEEEE!"  Cum and lube leaks out of Taekwoon's asshole and onto Wonshik's thighs as the older continues bouncing on Wonshik's dick. 

There's soft laugh from the younger as he gropes Taekwoon's ass, kneading and squeezing at his soft cheeks. Another scream leaves Taekwoon's throat as he comes again, Wonshik grunts as the older tightens around him for the third time and tries to milk his cock. 

"Good boy." Wonshik whispers as Taekwoon tries to come down from his high. The black haired man tries to stop his twitching body as his hips keep on sinking down onto Wonshik's cock. 

Wonshik rubs Taekwoon's back and keeps letting the older man slowly fuck down onto him, a soft smile graces his face as he gathers some of cum off his chest. He tells Taekwoon to open his mouth, he obliges but not without a soft complaint of, " Shikkie ..." 

Wonshik isn't very gentle when puts his cum slicked fingers into Taekwoon's waiting mouth. The older man gags as Wonshik's fingers get shoved to the back of his throat. Not because he has a gag reflex - he doesn't - but because of surprise. After he recovers somewhat, his tongue slips between the younger's fingers and sucks his own cum from his boyfriend's fingers. 

The black haired man's hips have stopped moving and Wonshik can't help but get mildly annoyed, "Keep moving." he says and the older whines around the younger's fingers. 

He's been overstimulated and Wonshik's cock head is sitting against his prostate. Taekwoon though still tries to follow the younger's instructions by trying to lift his hips and suck Wonshik's fingers at the same time. He lifts his head to look Wonshik in the eyes and Taekwoon hollows his cheeks and sucks the rest of his cum of Wonshik's fingers. 

A low moan escapes Wonshik's throat and Taekwoon feels proud that he can coax Wonshik into making these sort of pleasured sounds. Wonshik's not one to vocalise his pleasure, much. Taekwoon thinks back to the time they first started this relationship, Wonshik and himself had been inexperienced virgins -  surprise, surprise. 

Taekwoon would have actually thought, Wonshik would have had sex before. But Wonshik told him (and Taekwoon must admit that he was a little surprised) that he just wasn't interested in doing meaningless sex. 

Then as they kept experimenting Taekwoon found out that Wonshik was one kinky mother  fucker,  even though he wasn't as vocal as Taekwoon during sex. They were opposites during their fuck sessions. 

The older is snapped out of his thoughts as Wonshik blinks at him and blows hot air on his nose. The younger is staring intently at him, as if he's trying to decide if he wants to do something or not. Then suddenly a familiar smirk creeps onto Wonshik's lips and Taekwoon shivers in anticipation of what's about to come. 

Ever so softly though, Wonshik's lips descend on Taekwoon's own and they share a tender moment after some rough fucking. Just as quickly as Wonshik's lips rest on the older's, the younger pulls away.  

Taekwoon finds himself on his stomach with his ass in the air and Wonshik over him. 

"Shikkie?" he whispers, voice slightly cracked from all the screaming he's done. He tries to look over his shoulder as Wonshik's hands start to press into his already bruised hips. A broken shriek tears itself from Taekwoon's throat as Wonshik starts up with a brutal pace that hits his prostate  just right and oh my fucking god it felt sosososo fucking  good. 

Taekwoon feels his eyes roll and he tries biting into the pillow in front of him but Wonshik's hand finds itself tangled in his dark hair as the younger pulls his head up and his voice is low and vicious as he snarls "Don't you even fucking try to muffle your voice. Scream until you loose it." 

Then the hand in his hair is gone. Taekwoon follows Wonshik's instructions and doesn't hold back in voicing his pleasure anymore. 

A wrecked scream fills the room as Wonshik pounds into his ass, Taekwoon feels tears in his eyes because  fuck.  He was so overstimulated he didn't realise he was yelling at Wonshik to  'stopppp! nonono! too much! nO DONTSTOP! youretoobig! shikkie! i love your cock please fuck me until i cant even remember my own name! i love you wonshik!!!!! oH my f ucking god! rightthererightthere! fuuuckkkk! cuMMING WONSHIKKKKKKK! ' 

Taekwoon feels wrecked as he orgasms again, though he doesn't know he did. He doesn't realise that he's trying to turn around and grab onto Wonshik. The older thrashes about as the younger man pants and thrusts into his boyfriend. Taekwoon just about passes out as he cums. The older's eyes roll into his head as he feels Wonshik cum in him again. 

Arms around his waist keeps him from collapsing down and the cock in him gently pulls out and he feels something sticky and thick pour down his thighs. He sniffles and tries to get Wonshik's attention. Taekwoon's so fucked out as he feels arms pick him up and he tries to curl into their warm chest.  Home.  Taekwoon thinks. 

H e can feel himself being wrapped up in warm arms and Taekwoon falls asleep with a soft smile on his face and words falling off his lips. 

"Shikkie I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ate a whole bag of 165g of fucking chips while writing this lol. like man i felt fucking fat after eating that shit. like shit man, im trying to get a jimin body but my minds like 'no eat the fucking bag you dumb 14 year old. you have time to work that fat off.' i mean i aint even that fat, im like only 63kg... but anyway i hope you liked this. yo, prompts are still open, feel free to send them in.  
> i mean like they probs had fucked like around 3 times when it goes to the scene after the blow job bc wonshik really likes fucking and is still somewhat of a horny teen... takes wonshik a while to get calm the fuck down and go to fucking sleep.   
> NicxStarlight, i hope that you enjoyed this!!!  
> unbeta'ed, too lazy to edit now. might edit later, lemme know if you spot any mistakes tho.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm your toy.  Taekwoon looked at Wonshik with eyes so empty everyone knew exactly what was going on in his mind. Wonshik had stripped him of every guard and walls that protected his fragile heart, now everyone could see him for who he really was. Scared, fragile and wanting to be loved. But Wonshik had seen through him at the first glance, he'd given Taekwoon what he wanted and now Taekwoon was returning the favour by becoming Wonshik's toy. 

The younger had broken him, played with his emotions then every time he got sick of Taekwoon, he'd throw the older away then he'd come back and fix him. Only to break him down again. He'd done this so many times Taekwoon couldn't feel anything anymore, all he'd wanted was to be broken over and over again like the sad person he was. He'd wanted Wonshik to see him and remember him, never to leave him by himself so he'd do anything for Wonshik. 

Everyone told him that he wasn't looking too well and they asked him if he was being mistreated by Wonshik. Taekwoon had always answered with the same, "Of course not. He's treating me just fine, he's treating me how I deserve to be treated." everyone would then smile and nod, adding, "Like a prince?" and Taekwoon would share a (fake) laugh with them, while thinking  he's treating me like the masochist I am. He's breaking me. I deserve to be treated like a toy. I'm disposable and worthless. 

That's what Wonshik had told him anyway. 

Wonshik was kind at first, so kind and gentle with loving touches and sweet words but then he'd turned aggressive and dominating. He'd twisted Taekwoon's mind into what it was now and broken him to the point it was useless trying to even put him back together now. Taekwoon's eyes followed every move the younger made on stage, he watched as he smiled at the fans so adoringly. The older couldn't help but think,  why can't you smile at me like that? 

Would Wonshik even remember him in the time after Vixx? Would Wonshik even remember Taekwoon at all? Does he even remember him  now ? A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his rapidly increasing thoughts and Taekwoon whipped around breathing heavily and eyes wide and shining with tears. Hakyeon stared at the other, worry clear in his eyes. 

"Taekwoon?" he asked. Said male jumped away from the leader, frightened and hurt. 

"Please don't touch me." Taekwoon whipped around as Wonshik came back, the younger patted Taekwoon on the back and asked if he did well. The singer's eyes fluttered shut as he collapsed onto his knees, sobbing and muttering, " If loves a joke, just use me ruthlessly... " 

Hakyeon's voice rose violently as he shoved Wonshik away from Taekwoon, and Wonshik started yelling back, but Taekwoon couldn't understand. He couldn't. The voices all mingled together and all the sounds were just a constant, annoying buzz in his ears, except for Wonshik. Never would Wonshik be anything annoying to Taekwoon. Suddenly, Taekwoon became hyper aware of his loud heart beat, and his breathing as everything went black. 

When he woke up, he was in hospital and Wonshik stood over him, eyes blank and devoid of all emotion. Taekwoon's eyes as he stared up into Wonshik's mirrored the same blank stare. Wonshik reached out for Taekwoon and the older let his hand rest on Taekwoon's cheek. It was a few minutes before the rest of Vixx came rushing in and they bombed Taekwoon with questions along the lines of if he was alright. He didn't answer, instead he chose to say. 

"I'm leaving Vixx." that shut everyone up and they all turned to the singer, eyes filled with confusion and hurt. 

Wonshik stared at him, eyes somehow even emptier. Taekwoon smiled brokenly at the younger. 

"Remember me as your toy. You used me as you pleased. You broke me. I did everything so that I'd  be remembered by you. Now you'll have to remember me, you used me and now I'm getting thrown away. I was your toy.  I'm your toy. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is confusing, it's just a rush of emotions and this is literal word vomit. this was insfired by block b's toy. im just feeling like crap tbh.


End file.
